ikan no i
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Zero had seen it coming all along...he knew it was only a matter of time


Yay! So I've decided to write another Vampire Knight fiction seeing as a song has inspired me.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Vampire Knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino

Song: Walk Away

Artist: Five Finger Death Punch

Lyrics: _Italics _

Pairing: YukiXZero

* * *

ikan no I

_I'm sorry for the demon I've become_

_You should be sorry for the angel that are not_

_I apologize for the cruel things I did_

_But I don't regret one single word I said _

Gun pressed firmly against his right temple, Zero licked his lips that were finely coated with the taste an innocent's blood. Not entirely slaughtering the lamb his sharp intake of breath caused the lies that had been slowly forming to undulate and bubble over the surface of his reddened appendages. Beasts disguised in human form is what they were; nothing more and nothing less than that. They were the lowest ranking creatures in society; they're existence hidden from the peering world so that they may not scare young babes as they drift off to sleep. A mere mention of their kind was strictly forbidden for it would cause even the dead to rise from their eternal slumber and claw voraciously at the lids of their sealed fate. _**Kyūketsuki**_…_**vampires**_.

She was a lie…everything he had seen in her a complete and utter pretense. Her soft and moonlit pale skin was a cracked breeding pool for an infestation of demonic proportions. Her dark and silken hair was entangled in a web of false promises and obscene scrutinizes. Her mocha orbs once so full of life and amore were reduced to nothing more than a blank pallet listless color. And her warmth which had stolen his heart and locked it away had purged itself of all emotions causing an unsettling upset of sentiment to course through her veins. She had become everything is which he hated…she had taken on the form of the very thing which had stolen his humanity and tortured his soul to no end. She had become one of the unspeakable…

_Just walk away, make it easy on yourself _

_Just walk away, please release me from this hell_

_Just walk away, there's nothing left to feel_

_Just walk away, pretend that none of this is real _

Feeling his fingers starting to squeeze around the trigger of the _**Bloody Rose**_,thoughts of their previous relationship together seared against the base of his brain. Its brand sending a crimson flow to the surface of his reason marked a familiar burial ground for the deadened memories he had subdued for so long. There had been a time in his miserable existence where he had once come so close to utter perfection. A time where reality was not just a deception and the very thing he craved was just with in reach.

_**I…I…her gentle hands…her smile…I want…even though I know…I should never yearn for you…**_

_Forgive me if I told you that I cared _

_Would you be sorry if I swore that I'd be there _

_Please forgive me for laughing when you fall_

_I'm so sorry but I never cared at all _

Unholy tears purging from his violet depths, Zero can feel death creeping up on him from behind. What did this world have to offer him now in this desolate hour? More suffereing? More excruciating pain? Would his anguish ever be eased or would he have to remain a prisoner of such a austere hell from now on to the end of eternity? Anything and everything he had put an ounce of faith into had been snatched up by the pan and labeled with society's surreal smiles of apology. Pity seemed to be the only form of comfort he received…love was not to be bothered with when fangs protruded from your gums and your heartbeat has become stilled.

And then there was _**him**_. The one who had snatched up her heart and filled it with a bitterness only a wretch like himself could compensate with. He had torn her from his yearning arms and beaten her into certainty with a fist of truth. Kaname Kuran had awoken her inner demon…the demonic blood lusting beast…the stilled pure blood slumbering within her core. It was him who had forced the hatred to seethe from the silence of the unknown. And it was that wretched pure blood who held the knife of lust and unwillingness ever so tightly in his cast-iron grip.

_Just walk away, make it easy on yourself _

_Just walk away, please release me from this hell_

_Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel_

_Just walk away, pretend that none of this is _

_None of this is _

So this was it he supposed. There was nothing left for his heart to grasp onto, his entire existence had come crashing down with the loss of her humanity. The masking of her foul stench had betrayed his senses; allowing himself to temporarily becoming lost in the shards of million fucked up little lies. Everything righteous had been unmasked by the façade. His inner hopes and wants were cast into the flames of a frivolous dream. I insanity had become his reality which he grateful accepted. It was about time he abandoned it all.

_Just walk away, make it easy on us both_

_Just walk away, there was never any hope_

_Just walk away, you already know the deal_

_Just walk away, pretend that none of this was _

_None of this was real _

Footsteps rapidly approaching…he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the fic! Please review!!


End file.
